The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Aster plant, botanically known as Symphyotrichum novi-belgii and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Zanasprepi’.
The new Aster plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Aster plants with freely branching habit and attractive double-type inflorescences.
The new Aster originated from a cross-pollination in September, 2010 in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands of a proprietary selection of Symphyotrichum novi-belgii identified as code number 74, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Symphyotrichum novi-belgii identified as code number 376, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Aster plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands in April, 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Aster plant by terminal vegetative cuttings was first conducted in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands in May, 2011. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Aster plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.